


Spilled Coffee

by gdmomekb182



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Music, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdmomekb182/pseuds/gdmomekb182
Summary: Remus was on his way to a job interview when he met a certain black haired, handsome man. Sirius has never been so inspired to write a song.





	1. A Beautiful Morning

It was a sunny Monday morning. The grass was green, the birds were chirping in the sky, the dogs were running around and barking. Children were playing in the park.

Some people were rushing to their jobs and some were, on the other hand, drinking coffee on terraces trying to soak up some of the sun which was not often shining on the sky above England.

More often than not, the days were wet, rainy and not necassarily cold, but certainly not warm either.

But not that day, that particular May, Monday morning was one of the nicest days of the year so far.

But  even though the weather was nice, that did not mean that the day would be a good one for everyone.

For Remus Lupin the morning did not start off well. Firstly, his alarm clock did not go off so he ended up waking up later than he was supposed to. Because of that he wouldn’t be able to drink his tea, nor eat his breakfast and without his morning fuel Remus was often grumpy.

Then, while in a hurry he didn’t realise that there again wasn’t any warm water so he stepped into a freezing shower.”Bloody hell”, he exclaimed in a higher pitched voice than he would admit, but showered all the same.

By the time he came out of the shower it was already 9:15 and at 10 he had a scheduled job interview.

He put on some clothes that he managed to find, a white button up shirt and brown slacks, looked over himself in the mirror and put a hand through his short light brown hair and stepped out of his apartment which was on the 15th floor. He walked to the elevator and saw a yellow paper with big black letters saying “OUT OF ORDER”, glued to the elevator doors.

“BOLLOCKS”, he cursed for the second time that morning, which was strange because Remus usually tried not to cuss at all. He ran down the stairs and by some miracle he managed not to trip and fall down flat on his face.

It was already 9:30 and Remus mentally thanked whatever god there was that the building where his interview was held was relatively close. He hopped onto his bicycle and rode it as fast as he could.

It was then that he finally realised what a beautiful day it was outside. And in record-breaking 15 minutes he arrived to his destination. He parked his bike and locked it with two chains.

Remus then looked up at the building of the Quibbler.

The Quibbler had once been a small independent newspaper which was often made fun of and looked down on from the more powerful The Daily Prophet. But not anymore, after the affair with a big business tycoon, Tom Riddle, the owner of Horcrux corporation, who used his influence at The Daily Prophet to hide his illegal misdeeds, among which were even some murders, was discovered by one of the Quibbler’s journalists, an old and quirky but genius man called Albus Dumbledore, The Quibbler became one of the most respectable newspapers around. 

They had some ups and downs but they never lost their integrity. That was one of the reasons why Remus always dreamed of working there. Ever since he decided to become a journalist he had admired Albus Dumbledore and this sometimes still weird, but really good newspaper.

And now he was here, just two years after leaving university, in front of the building on his way to his dream job interview. By some miracle he wasn’t late and the day was beautiful. Nothing could go wrong anymore.

He took one deep breath and mumbled to himself “Remus, you can do it. You are as strong as a wolf and nothing can stop you. You will get that job.”

Remus stepped toward the door and put his hand on the doorknob. Before he had time to think the door was opened from the other side and a man who wasn’t looking in front of himself, bumped into Remus and dropped a paper cup with coffee from his hand directly on Remus’ chest. It opened and spilled all over his white shirt.

All that Remus could do at the moment was stare at the mess and think “Fuck my life.”


	2. Take It Off

Remus was standing completely still while the spilled coffee was soaking through his shirt. For a moment he felt as if the world has stopped and the only thing that he could do was just stand there because if he moved then it would be inevitable that this was really happening, that he was not still sleeping and this was only a nightmare.

The world started again as Remus heard the man that spilled his beverage apologizing,  “Oh my God, I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking and… mate are you okay? You are not burned or something?’’

Remus raised his head to look at the face of the man who was talking to him and he was welcomed by a sight of sheer beauty. The man had shoulder length black hair that was slightly curled and it perfectly circled his face.  His eyes were the most peculiar and alluring shade of grey. They were place perfectly above his prominent nose and the most luscious lips that Remus has ever seen.

‘’Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright?’’

Remus only now realized that while he was ogling the man, he was talking to him and now probably thought that Remus was mental.

‘’Yes, I’m okay, It’s just that this is the absolute worst time for this to happen, I have a job interview inside that building in 10 minutes, and it is for my dream job’’ Remus finally replied.

The man looked at Remus with apologetic eyes and said ‘’ Come on with me to the bathroom and we’ll sort this out’’

Remus nodded and started following the man inside the building of the Quibbler. They passed the reception desk and turned to the left to the men’s room

The first words that exited the man’s mouth when they entered the bathroom were, ‘’ You are going to have to take that off.’’

Remus’ mind went into overdrive, before he could think he said ‘’what? Why? It’s not that you are not a very handsome man, but we’ve only just met and…’’

The man stopped him before he could make more of a fool of himself ‘’ Your shirt is soaking wet and you have an important interview in 9 minutes. Listen, we are going to do this, I am going to lend you my shirt, because it is my fault that you are without one. I know that black shirt and brown trousers don’t really fit together but it is a lot better than what you have at the moment. So, take off your shirt now’’ The man then started unbuttoning his black shirt.

Remus tried not to gawk at the man who was now naked from the waist up, and he thought that he mostly succeeded at that, well he hoped. The man was truly gorgeous.

Remus hurriedly took off his shirt, used some paper towels to wipe the coffee of his chest and took the shirt from the hand of the stranger.

‘’But what are you going to wear now? , asked Remus while buttoning up the borrowed shirt.

‘’Don’t you worry about me, I have a spare t-shirt in my backpack’’ he said while taking the mentioned object out. ‘’ Listen I am going to give you my mobile number, and you can call me later today or whenever because I’m going to be needing that shirt back, It is somewhat of my lucky shirt so…’’ he said while writing his number on a piece of paper that he took out with the t-shirt. ‘’ I mean if that is okay with you’’

‘’Yes, sure, great, thank you for this, maybe some of the luck will transfer to me, because I’ll need it’

The man softly chuckled and looked up from the paper, ‘’Let’s hope so, I’ll also take this shirt of yours and I’ll give it to my cleaners because I swear they’re magic, they can remove any stain.’’

The man then packed the shirt, and gave Remus his number, he was just about to open the door to leave when Remus suddenly realized ‘’Wait, I don’t even know your name’’

The man turned to face Remus once more and with surprise in his eyes he said ‘’ You are correct, my name is Sirius, yes that is really my name, weird parents and all that. How about you?’’

‘’Like the star, yes?’’ Sirius nodded ‘’ Well I know how having a weird name feels, I am Remus Lupin.’’

Sirius couldn’t stop a little bark of laugh from exiting his mouth’’ That’s brilliant. So, just call me later, I’ve got to go now, bye’’ then he closed the door leaving Remus alone in the bathroom.

Remus looked at his watch and read that it was now 9:58. He hurried out of the bathroom to the reception desk and told her that he had an interview. The receptionist gave him a funny look and explained the path that he should take to get to his destination.

Remus went to the elevator, pushed the up button, and took a step back while waiting for the door to open, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> I strated this ff a few years ago but I never finished it, recently I came upon some inspiration and decided to countinue it, as well as posting it here.


End file.
